Vincent Loggia
" (Season 2) }} Vincent Loggia is a character who appears in the Season 2 episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of Vincent is played in the episode in a brief mirror image appearance by James Harper. About Vincent In the episode "Sea Bride", Sam leaps into Phillip Dumont (leapee played by Kent Phillips), who's the ex-husband of a one Catherine Farrington (Beverly Leech), who appears on her father Weathers's yacht with the plans to wed a Vincent, who has questionable criminal ties, as he seeks to prevent her from marrying him, as Weathers, who did not approve of the Catherine's marriage to leapee Phillip, whom the family had presumed to be dead after a boating accident three years earlier, as Weathers had him declared deceased, and his marriage to Catherine annulled. Vincent, upon learning of Phillip's appearance, immediately sees him not only as a threat to his relationship with Catherine, but also as a threat to his business and criminal endeavors, as Sam, as the leapee, confronts him concerning his motives in marrying into the Farrington family, which is apparently, to mask his double life as a mobster. In the original timeline before Sam's leap into 1954, Phillip was thought to have drowned after jumping overboard, distraught from being rejected by his ex-wife, and not being able to prevent her from marrying Vincent, in his disappearance after appearing aboard the yacht for the wedding, which points to vincent, who is widely suspected of, and known by Phillip,to have organized crime ties. Catherine's little sister Jennifer (Juliet Sorci), who seems to have a close relationship with Phillip, offers moral support to him in his attempt to reconcile with Catherine, as she tells him, or Sam after he leaps into him, that he was "the only thing she has done right in her life". She also gave Sam, as Vincent, a warning message from Vincent saying that he was going to chop him "up in little tiny pieces and feed him to the fishes"! When Sam suddenly pops up again as Captain Sheffield, (Kurt Knudsen) the ship's captain, is about to pronounce Vincent and Catherine as man and wife, Al desperately calls out for Sam, who's covered in garbage, as he tells everyone that Vincent tried to kill him, in trying to have his body discarded at sea with the garbage. Just seconds earlier, Catherine cut off the captain's words, and tells Vincent that she doesn't love him, and she can't marry him. When Weathers stands by Catherine's side and supports her decision, as Vincent shows his dark criminal side, as he pulls out a gun, threatening Sam and the rest of the wedding patrons, as he and Sam get into a fight, and Sam knocks Vincent out cold with a punch. Vincent's bodyguard tries to intervene, but is met with a punch from Weathers, as Vincent is then arrested for attempted murder, and Phillip and Catherine reconcile, and go on to marry and have six children, as Al, with Ziggy's help, reports to Sam. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters Category:Notable characters